Star Fox: Gentle Blue Under Errant Orange
by XxSanitariumxX
Summary: It has been months since they were last alone. Star Fox was growing at an astronomical rate. A small team of four had multiplied into a small fleet that demanded their leader's attention almost night and day. On the rare occasion Fox and Krystal manage to steal each other away however, not a moment of it is wasted. Lemon.


Fire crackled and hissed, slowly gnawing its wooden food into ash and soot. Two foxes huddled together by the warm flame, utterly content to merely enjoy each other's company and to bask. The large tod's eyes were starting to disappear behind their lids. His loving mate could sense his mind slowly edging towards blissful slumber. Normally she would be fine with this; they had slept on their cozy, blue couch, cuddled up against each other many nights before. But tonight was going to go a little… differently.

The vixen took in a deep breath and let it out in a contented sigh. She had half a mind to abandon her plot and let the night end here in this wonderful glow. Yet as she continued to gaze into the fire, a certain familiarity of the dancing colors began a stir within her.

Gentle blue under errant orange.

The familiarity brought a salacious smile to the vixen's lips. She envied the blue flame as the orange light danced atop of it. The feel of its body linking the two; moving, bending, and caressing the loving azure with its powerful, thrusting hips-

"Krystal? You alright?"

The vixen snapped out of the flame's enchantment with a start. She looked up into the inquisitive eyes of her lover, her mate, her husband. Krystal couldn't help but smile at that handsome face and the way his little black nose was twitching as he sniffed at her.

"I'm just fine, Fox," Krystal replied softly, her accent still as mystifying in whisper as it was in her hauntingly beautiful singing. "Why do you ask?"

The orange tod smiled at the pretty face resting in his lap. "You were growling in your sleep again. Normally you only do that if you're hungry."

"Well," said Krystal, shifting her body so that it was now on all fours atop the couch, "for your information, I wasn't sleeping."

The man smiled and leaned in for a kiss but found himself denied. He blinked once before the warm paw on his chest pushed him with more strength than what appeared possible from her supple frame. Fox landed with a quiet "thump." He chuckled to himself but grew still when he felt needlelike teeth sink into his throat. With just a few more pounds of pressure, fur, flesh, and blood would be ripped from his body, yet he felt no fear. Krystal was the love of his life, his devoted partner to see him through the rest of his days, and not to mention the sexiest damn thing in the entire Lylat system.

What started as a mild pain, quickly morphed into a loving tease. Kisses, licks, and nibbles began to dot his neck. Sparks jolted up and down the man's spine with every taste his vixen took of him. A low gasp escaped Fox when the weight of his wife saddled atop of him. Fox growled in approval, his warm hands taking her firmly by the hips and taking bold feels of the fur under her shirt.

"If you weren't sleeping, then what… were you doing?" Fox asked while Krystal removed the loose T-shirt she "borrowed" from him.

"Thinking about you… and me," Krystal smiled deviously, grabbed Fox's hands and pressed them against her naked breasts, "fucking like the wild lovers we are."

His wife's lustful words restarted the man's mind like a jumpstart. Grinning back at her, Fox moved to replace his kneading hands with his eager lips. Yet he hadn't made it within a few inches before Krystal grabbed him by the throat and slammed him back into the couch. Fox gagged a little, unable to breathe with Krystal's choking down on him.

"K-Krystal?"

Krystal bent back down until her nose touched Fox's. She stared into his eyes, past the vibrant green and into the very soul of her husband. Her own cerulean gaze began to glow as she whispered into Fox's mind.

" _I love you, Fox… but tonight is going to be different. If this is to be our one night together for an entire month, I'm going to every advantage of it."_

The man shivered to the very core. In all of his years with by Krystal's side, first as a friend, then as a mentor, and finally a lover, he had learned that Krystal was _ **never**_ without a surprise hidden up her sleeve. Even four years into their marriage he was still left floored. What could she possibly be planning to air such confidence in her voice? Was this premeditated or had his mate come up with something on the spot? Either way, she had his full attention.

"What did you have in mind?" he murred now that he could breathe again and Krystal needled his neck with another round of nibbling.

Krystal stopped when she had enough of his taste to last her the short trip to the Captain's quarters. "Follow me and find out."

Walking through the innards of his dreadnaught, Fox felt like he was in a fantasy. He doubted he'd ever come to grips with the fact he was married to the girl of his dreams. Her hand felt so soft in his that he couldn't help but rub his fingers against it. Yet it was not nearly enough to satiate his primal hunger. Fox's eyes drifted down to the tail that swung along with her wide hips. With every step, that bushy blue tail would move out of the way just enough for him to leer the heart shaped ass. An ass he was quite familiar and intimate with in more ways than one.

Just gazing at it while it bounced and swayed in front of him made the tod's blood boil. By the time they had reached the elevator, Fox had exceeded his limit.

Seizing the initiative, Fox pushed Krystal into the back wall of the elevator. His strong arms held her tightly against the cold metal as she gasped and moaned. With a flick of his own tail, the elevator doors closed just as his lips opened to reveal a pointed smile.

"Do you have any idea just how fucking hot you are?" asked the tod with a lusting, gravelly voice.

Krystal, too shocked to reply, was utterly abandoned by her words when the man's free hand cupped her firm backside. He kneaded the flesh of her glutes desperately leaving not an inch unmolested. Unknowingly, Krystal reared herself out to him; her body silently begging him for more. The tod did not leave her waiting, as he had come to know her bodily queues through endless hours of "integration."

"Oh, Fox! Already so hard?" she asked when his hips brushed against her rear.

"Like a crystal," Fox whispered into the back of her ear while he ground into her. She rolled her eyes at yet another classic "cheesy Fox" line. "A very painful, very excited crystal."

"Well then let's get to the bedroom and-" Krystal tried to say but Fox pushed her flat against the wall when she wanted to separate from him.

"Why not here? Why not now?" Fox asked, his hand moving from her back to the scruff of her neck. "I could have you just like this if I wanted."

Krystal scoffed at his bluff though the man's idea was intriguing her more and more as he spoke.

"What? It's not as if everyone doesn't know we're banging," Fox chuckled and reached a hand into the front of her sweatpants.

Krystal jumped at the sneaking digits infiltrating her underwear. Fox took this as an act of defiance and pressed his entire body against Krystal's and effectively sandwiched her between a cold steel wall and a horny red tod. Her mate's skillful fingers acquired their target with ruthless precision. Before she could prepare herself, Krystal felt a shot of pure pleasure course from her core from just one little rub. The woman tried to protest, but the man was now in charge. He knew how to get her wet with just a finger, so with four fingers prodding, rubbing, and caressing, he had her poor panties drenched within moments.

Color rushed to the snowy white fur of the vixen's cheeks. She wanted to shout out for him to stop and to keep going all at the same time. Her plans were now on hiatus, as her mate was determined to exploit her sensitive sex to satisfy his own ego more so than her neglected womanhood. Despite her telepathy and the many years of knowing Fox, the rascally tod could always find ways to surprise her.

"That's right," Fox whispered into Krystal's ear as all control slipped away. "Cum. Like a good girl."

Krystal's legs spasmed and her tail bushed until it was nearly doubled in size. Fox hadn't issued her an idle order; she was already very much on the cusp of an orgasm. Though she hated to admit it, Fox knew just how to get her off with as little effort on his part as possible. On rare instances she had more stamina than he did, but those were very few and very brief moments of superiority she could lord over him with.

His hand worked her over ruthlessly. He slipped in and out of her, one finger, two fingers, three fingers! His digits were now coated with her sweet nectar, and by some silent queue even Krystal did not know, Fox moved in for the kill. It was so woefully one-sided. With as much skill, grace, and coordination as a master fencer, Fox dueled her poor clitoris into utter submission. Fox wouldn't have any more control over the situation than he already did if Krysal was blindfolded, gagged, and hogtied.

Krystal's cerulean eyes went cross before the reality of the situation came crashing down all around her. This wasn't the plan! A last-ditch attempt to resist ended with Fox's teeth in her scruff and the redoubling of his hand's rubbing. Though she held all the power just moments ago, Fox was now about to make her cum in the elevator.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" Krystal cursed before Fox licked her cheek and set off a detonation within her very core.

Pleasure shot out to fill every part of her being. The man's hand cruelly continued to stoke the flames of her bliss. Her very womanhood expelled love and excitement out in such volume that her plain gray sweatpants were blotted with a wet spot on the front. Over and over again she felt an aftershock all across her body while she rode out her orgasm. Her breathing was heavy by the time she started to come down from the dizzying heights Fox carried her with just one devilishly good hand.

Krystal sighed while the man peppered her neck with kisses of his own. Despite herself, her plans, and ulterior motives, Krystal had surrendered to the vulpine. Fox picked up on this and let off the vixen a little but not out of the good grace of his heart. No, he allowed Krystal a small reprieve so that he could further his control; his dominance over her. With a hand on her shoulder, Fox directed her body in a slow slide down the wall until only her face, hands, and breasts touched the cold steel. Growling to himself, Fox savored the spoils of his conquest.

His hands caressed and moved the supple flesh of the vixen's rear. Fox grinned to himself hearing a low murr escape the vixen. She had always been a bit of a butt slut since he'd started dating her. Often when they awoke, it wasn't a kiss that he greeted his darling vixen with, but a carnal claim of his mate's ass. And when they were alone together, Krystal would drop whatever she was doing and revel in her mate's loving worship of her supple behind.

"So beautiful," murmured the tod and with a swift slap, shot a tingle of pain through Krystal.

"F-Fuck-" Krystal let escape and bit her bottom lip to stop the rest.

Fox's ears perked. "I'm sorry. What was that, Krystal?"

The red within the vixen's face swelled until not a trace of white remained. If there was one thing Fox loved, it was being a tease. It was perhaps her own fault he turned out this way, as for years she had been the one pulling the poor puppet's strings. Countless times she had him wrapped around her little finger, stammering and blushing like a man in a fever dream. Now, as she stood bent over, her tail unwittingly hiked up in the air by its own accord, and dripping wet pussy aching for the shackled bulge between Fox's legs, the irony of her past fun at the tod's expense was not lost on her.

"Frmf mrff," Krystal mumbled and dropped her head.

A grin as sly and sadistic as the mad Emperor Andross' spread across Fox's face. He rocked himself against Krystal making sure his loins, though hidden behind four different layers of clothing, bumped into Krystal's.

"What was that? Krystal, honey. You have to speak up."

Krystal let out a sound almost like a sob. Fox's hands now held her by both hips as he subjected her to a motion all too familiar. Her body had assumed direct control of its own actions. With every thrust of the man's concealed hips, her own fell back to meet his as if to drive something even further inside her. It was a muscle memory that sadly lacked a particular muscle. Krystal reached back to fool with the man's pants, but was given a stinging spank.

"You're a bastard!" The vixen growled as Fox's hand soothed the sting from her rear.

"A bastard who has what you want," he said, unfastening his belt.

Krystal let out a whine as a warm weight became sandwiched between her cheeks. Her tail wagged furiously, wafting the intoxicating scent of her eager sex to the man's nostrils. Both of his hands clasped on her hindquarters and he moved himself up and down, his head tapping the base of her swishing tail. Krystal inhaled sharply when he aligned himself with her womanhood. She knew what was coming next, several minutes of prodding and teasing by a man once so sweet and innocent turned sadistic and coy from years of her tormenting him. Hardly anything remained of that sweet and bashful tod after the years they'd been together. He was full of confidence after performing his manly duties so well for years.

Well not today.

"Come on, Krystal," said the man with a toothy grin on his face. "Just tell me you want me to fuck you and I'll-" Fox gasped as his entire length was swallowed by a warm, wet depth.

The man's head fell back, his body nearly going limp from the sheer shock of the tightness that now encompassed his every inch. When Krystal leaned forward and just the tip was inside, a mournful whine escaped him and he thrust forward to reclaim his throne. Krystal met him halfway and their hips slapped together with a muffled clap of fur and flesh meeting and melding.

Both the foxes groaned and established a frantic rhythm. Fox's claws dug into her haunches and her tail wrapped around his waist. He pulled her into every thrust, hardly realizing his mate was matching him every time. Fox was already so lost in the feel of his beloved around him, her soft fur in his hands, her pleasured mewls, and the aroma of her sex quickly permeating his nostrils and the tight elevator. The tod picked up the pace, nearly forcing the vixen through the wall. She braced her hands against the cold metal in response but her arms were quivering before long.

"I missed you so much, Krystal," panted the man, his tongue lulling out of his muzzle and a string of droll falling into the white fur of her fleshy cheeks.

"I missed you too, love," murred the vixen, turning to look him in the eyes with her sparkling cerulean gems.

"I'm sorry we haven't had much time together," said the man, hilting himself and grinding his hips and manhood into her depths. "All I want is to be with you; nothing else. Seeing you in all those meetings… all I can think about is bending you over the table and taking you in front of everyone."

A coy smile over came the vixen. "I know. Who do you think put those thoughts there?"

"You little…" said the man, hammering into her even harder.

"Fox! Fox!" yelped the vixen, the muscles of her inner legs contracting the longer his assault went on. "Oh, gods and goddesses! Don't stop! Don't STOP!"

The speed and ferocity her womanhood was being dominated by gave the vixen no chance to prepare herself. Without regular rigorous sessions with her beloved, it had fallen to the task of toys and fingers to satiate her nefarious hunger. A dull and repetitive game that crippled her endurance for the real thing. So, when her walls clenched tight to milk him and another gush wetted her pants, her mind was left empty of anything but pure pleasure.

Even through her sudden orgasm, Fox refused to relent. Somehow, he was soldiering on, obeying his love's command to push through the pleasure and keep fucking her. Krystal already started to come down, as Fox started to rise. She smiled to herself in the glorious afterglow and waited patiently for Fox's finale.

"Do it, Foxy," she growled under her breath just loud enough to be heard over he wet slaps of their hips and his balls. "Fucking fill your little bitch up with your cum! I want it! I _need_ it."

If there was one way to set the man off, it was hearing such crass words roll off her sophisticated Cerinian tongue. He hammered away with all his might, undoubtedly setting the vixen up for a sore morning after, but she could hardly care less. She awaited her sweet prize for being a good girl. Krystal lowered herself until her back was aching in preparation for his seed. A smile curled her lips when he grabbed her tail and nearly turned her pelvis into dust. She could feel his shaft flex and swell in preparation for his gift.

"KRYSTAL!" the man roared, shaking the very walls as the first burst of his seed slathered her walls in white.

With every shot, Fox would thrust into it so that his essence splashed against the walls of her cervix. Over and over again he rocked against her, until his thick cum was oozing out of her and pooling on the ground. It was the most he'd ever let loose before, that much was clear to her as the vixen stared wide eyed at the mess he was making of the polished ground.

When he was finally done, he just stood there, hilted and twitching inside of her as his legs wobbled. Such a strong and proud warrior now hardly able to stand after a few short minutes of intercourse. He lingered inside a while longer, shrinking and softening as the blood left his spent tool. Without any ceremony, Krystal stood up and Fox slid out with a whimper as his manhood became exposed to the cold of space without her to keep him warm.

Rounded on him with a flash and grabbed his muzzle. "Be silent, mutt," she commanded before kissing him deeply.

Fox's eyes flew wide open as a tongue invaded his mouth and forced him to yield. Being so tired, he couldn't put up a defense that wasn't humorous to the vixen. When she'd tasted every corner of his maw, she withdrew to take a bite of his bottom lip. The man whined and was forced against the opposite wall. She released his lip but once more but grabbed him by the hair.

"Look what you did, Foxy," she said, pointing his head down at slowly growing trail running down Krystal's leg and the sweatpants in desperate need of a wash. "Such a bad boy. I'm not even on the pill. For all you know, I'm now littered with your pups."

She could feel Fox's mind light up like a Christmas tree at that. The vixen expected it to be fearful and make him squirm, not to be so satisfied and proud. Thoughts of kits with her quickly filled his mind. A future began to form with them together, actually raising a family. It left her feeling humbled knowing that he was so committed to her that the first thought he had to a pregnancy scare was a joyful one. Yes, humbled… and even hornier.

Without another word, Krystal kicked off her pants and dropped to her knees. Using the damp fabric as a buffer from the hard, cold ground, she kissed the man on his still sensitive head.

"Krystal? What are you- oh _fuck!_ "

She took every inch of his flaccid length into her maw, savoring the culmination of their lovemaking on his skin. His taste mixed with hers sent a shiver from her core to the tips of her ears and tail and toes. She looked up at him as her tongue swirled around his length, cleaning him and prepping him for another round he didn't know he was about to undertake. A rut she was damned sure going to have on the dirty floor of the elevator, even if every moment they loitered was another they could get caught.

Krystal purred and sucked the life back into him as inch by inch he grew until she had to pull back. His hands played with her hair and scratched behind her ears. Normally she would have melted into his touch, but this was different. She smacked him away and growled on his dick. Before he could say anything, she took him in until her cold nose touched his fur and her tongue lapped at his balls. Krystal looked up into his eyes and held him there as if to brag.

"Take off your pants," she ordered when her throat and muzzle was free.

He obeyed without question, knowing that any rebellion would be quashed. With his pride standing fully exposed and erect, Krystal couldn't help but glimmer at how vulnerable he had become. Fox was still trying to come to grips with what was happening when she had him lie on his back. Krystal stood over him for a moment and with a cold paw, stepped onto his manhood.

"You like that?" she asked, slipping his length in-between her toes and rubbing her sole against him.

It was such a rush watching he Hero of Lylat squirm. Still so sensitive and tired, the tod became little more than a whining, murring mess beneath her foot-paw. The indignity and embarrassment that rolled off his mind brought a finger to her crevice. She used his gift to as kindling and re-started the blaze in her core with just a few rolls of her clit.

"Such a dirty boy," Krystal sneered, finding her foot surprisingly dexterous as it stroked her mate. "You're acting like you don't like it," she went on, tapping her temple, "but I know better. A woman who knows how to tame you is everything you've ever wanted."

Fox remained silent, though the thick blush on his pouting face spoke volumes. Krystal blew the bangs out of her eyes when she had enough teasing the tod. Before she descended on her mate, her fist punched the elevator panel right on the seal button. Fox cocked an eyebrow just before she mounted him.

"Falco is coming," she said, falling onto her man and dotted his neckline with kisses and nips. He tried to return the favor, but pair of footsteps came up suddenly, nearly turning the red fox arctic.

"Aw, what the hell?" came the voice of Star Fox's ace pilot, Falco Lombardi. Fox tried pushing Krystal off, but she held him down with a sharp bite to his neck. "Open, you hunk of junk! I ain't about to take no friggen' stairs!"

The buttons outside were mashed to oblivion while the vixen played with her worrisome toy. Again, he tried to push her off to no avail.

"We'd better stop," Fox whispered, reaching for his pants.

"You're not leaving," Krystal growled, jumping off the man and grabbed him by the ankles, "until I'm done with you."

Fox's bewildered face reflected in the vixen's sparkling eyes. She flashed her teeth at him and the rumble in her throat kept him still while she folded his legs back into his chest. The vixen lorded over her prize, drinking in the sight of a man so strong, brave, handsome now subject to her carnal whims. Squatting over his pulsing member, she guided him back to her tender folds.

"Krystal, what are you- oh fuck!"

In one swift move, the man's entire length was swallowed whole. Krystal's muzzle fell and her tongue lolled limply out the side. She pumped her body up and down, claiming his manhood for her own pleasure. Every time she dropped, his head kissed the entrance to her womb. A feat he was quite capable of but avoided for her sake. Yet now, as pure adrenaline acted as gasoline to the raging fire within her, she reveled in the pain and sought to be sore and bruised by the end of it.

"You like getting fucked, Fox?" she hissed in his face.

The man's eyes could not withstand the power of her own and she laughed, slapping their hips together with an even faster pace. He let out a muffled mewl and that was all she needed.

"I knew it." She cackled manically. "You like a strong woman to show you your place. Well Fox," she said, rocking her hips and clamping down on his imprisoned manhood, "don't you have something to say?"

What little blood that wasn't gorging the man's shaft went straight to his cheeks. He was hardly anything more than a slave to her will now. All she had to do was bark an order and he'd obey without question. He knew precisely what she wanted to hear. Ever since their honeymoon when he'd delivered her to womanhood, she had vied to return the favor. In a moment of weakness and arrogance, he besmirched her warrior's pride; making her beg for his manhood like a drunken whore.

"Come now," said the woman, releasing every inch of his impressive length except for the vulnerable tip. She swirled around it, letting it in and out but an inch, driving the tod to the brink of insanity. Fox tried to thrust back into the warmth of his mate's womanhood, but his mate's strong arms kept the flyboy grounded. "Say it, Foxy-Woxy. Be a good boy and I'll make us cum."

In his lifetime, Fox McCloud had saved an entire solar system from tyranny, a world of complete annihilation, all life in the Lylat from assimilation. He was the darling of Corneria, the savior of all. He couldn't walk down a city street without it causing an uproar. No challenge or adversity was too much for him and his crew. He would stare into the fiery pits of hell and shudder the flames. Yet now, as his back laid against the cold tile and his manhood denied the woman's embrace, he broke.

Errant orange brought low by gentle blue.

"Fuck me, Krystal!" he whined like a beaten dog. "Fuck me like I'm your little toy!"

Krystal's paw stroked his face and patted it gently. "Good boy."

Fox could hardly dwell on his shattered pride, as Krystal began to ride him into a gallop. Sweat dripped all along her body as she hammered away at him. When she tired, she'd allow herself to gyrate against him, letting his manhood slide dreamily against her every velvet wall. As the minutes dragged on in torturous bliss, it became apparent to the man he had been lied to.

Already another orgasm flooded Krystal's body and mind. Followed quickly by another and another and another. Nothing silicone, battery powered, "life like", or even her own fingers compared to the feeling of the man she loved being inside of her. Whenever he filled her with his length, she felt somehow more complete. Every time he unloaded his virile balls into her and retracted his softening manhood, it was much too early. Sure, he always performed his duties in satisfying her, but that did not soothe the loss of their bodily connection.

For what could have been hours, she exploited the man. Her telepathy gave her total dominance over his mind and no matter how hard she rode him, her stallion was never allowed to cum. More than once he came close and his loins boiled, ready to give her depths a fresh coat of warm whiteness. But she stopped him every time. Nothing cognitive crossed his mind now. The man had become lost within a maelstrom of passion and pleasure. He could be staring down the barrel of a blaster and not even realize it now.

Krystal would have gone on forever if she could. Two lovers, isolated and alone but coiled in an endless display of earnest love. But the flesh could never stand the test of time, and soon she began to tire. Thus, Krystal decided it was time for the grand finale.

"Do you wanna cum, my little Foxy-Woxy?" she asked, allowing herself a brief reprieve.

Fox's jade green eyes opened, fogged with a bliss and love so great that nothing short of a drug would be able to mimic it. He nodded vigorously when he finally was able to understand what she'd said.

"Alright." Krystal rose to her feet, nearly collapsing from how tired she was now. Fox looked ready to jump up but with one finger and a firm "stay" he froze.

Slowly, just to torture him, Krystal got down on all fours. She looked back at the awestruck tod and smiled.

"Come here," she beckoned, curling a finger at him. He obeyed most dutifully and lined himself up behind her. Krystal hummed and laid her front down, her nipples hardening at the cold floor's touch. "Now… tell me how much you love me."

Fox's hands gripped the vixen's hips. The sultry smell of his mate's sex wafted up to him, filling his head with thoughts of disobedience and rebellion. All he had to do was thrust forward and take what was rightfully his. She was utterly defenseless the way she was, but hardly in any danger. Krystal knew he wouldn't dare assert himself right now. Fox had not only accepted his role in all this, but reveled in it, too. Being made to feel so small he could fit under her foot was too exciting to breakaway from. So, as his manhood waited patiently to be allowed back in, he unleashed his every feeling for his sweet vixen.

"You mean everything to me, Krystal. You're the warmth in my bed, the light of my world, the stars of my sky, and the blood running through my heart. I love you with everything I have and I always will."

"Good answer, my love." Krystal reared back and took him all in. "Now breed me."

Every restraint was broken in the man's mind. His fingers dug into the supple hips of his mate and he powered into her. For all intents and purposes, it was no longer sex. Sex was just recreational and fun. This was nothing like that. It had evolved or perhaps, devolved into something primeval. It was in their DNA; to breed and be bred.

Fox humped her with all the force he could muster. The longer he waited the worse he became. He had to do this. He _needed_ to do this. All the while Krystal reveled in the shockwaves of their union. She could feel herself nearing the end. A bliss that would shatter all records and perhaps even her own mind. To know the pleasure coming for her was to know heaven itself. And if there was one person in this world she would chose to share it with, it was none other than the man she loved.

"Fox! Fox!" she cried, as they neared their climax.

"KRYSTAL!"

The warmth of his loins seeded her insides. Splash after splash wetted her until it flooded out and dribbled all the way down her thighs and his balls. Her legs spasmed wildly as her walls subdued her prisoner. If Fox even had the presence of mind to pull out, her womanhood would not have allowed it. She needed it now as much as she needed to breathe to live. Never before in her life had she felt something so prodigiously exquisite. It dwarfed every orgasm that came before the same way the _Great Fox II_ did an Arwing.

It consumed her very being, sapping every ounce of energy she had to offer it as sacrifice to furnace. Fox collapsed atop of her, panting and murring long before she was close to coming down. Her mind was left broken in twain as she came down. When the last ember of her magnificent bliss extinguished, she fell only to be caught by the man dotting her neck and face with warm kisses.

"I love you, Krystal," whispered the man and gave her cheek a long, wet lick.

Krystal didn't reply; she couldn't reply! The vixen hadn't the strength in her left to even kiss the man back. She could only lie there, feeling every heartbeat of her mate in her now aching and messy loins. So much was left inside that she could only marvel at the quantity and not once did the thought occur to her that she wasn't on any protection.

"Are you ready to get out now?" Fox asked, drawing himself from his vixen sheath with a wet squelch that was like music to Krystal's ears.

' _Take me to bed, love,'_ she said to him in his mind, still unable to find a voice stronger than a meek gurgle.

It took a lot of doing on Fox's part thanks to Krystal's inability to move. But when it was all said and done, both foxes were clothed again and ready for bed. The mess they were leaving behind was surpassed only by the smell. Thankfully, their robotic automaton had no concept of smell and wouldn't mind scouring the evidence of the Captain and his girlfriend's scandalous little romp.

"You're so strong," said the vixen, finding herself safely in the man's arms as he readied to leave. She leaned in and kissed him as her eyes fluttered shut. "I love you… Fox… Mc…"

Fox grinned ear to ear as the love of his life fell asleep in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on the space between her ears.

"And I love you, Krystal," he said and pressed the "open door" button.

Then he pressed it again. And again. And again and again and again until a red light started flashing.

A robotic voice from the elevator speakers politely stated, "Elevator doors jammed. Do not panic. Assistance is on its way."

"Uh oh."


End file.
